


letters in unalphabetical order

by optimusfine



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, F/M, Genderswap, St Louis Rams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>the flickering light from the TV is casting eerie shadows over Sam's face, making her eyes too bright, her cheekbones too sharp, and Danny can't look away. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	letters in unalphabetical order

**Author's Note:**

> written for littlestclouds on livejournal. fic title taken from _dressed up like dreams_ by backseat goodbye.

There's something really dangerous about this, Danny knows that, he really does. But he can't stop the way his fingers are sliding through Sam's curls, soft and damp under his hand, and the way Sam is making quiet happy sounds in the back of her throat, cheek resting against Danny's knee, tells him it can't be that bad.

They're watching some forgettable investigation show on TV, have been for the past few hours because Sam had looked shaky at best at practice, unsteady on her feet and dark circles under her eyes, and even putting Danny's feelings for Sam aside, he hadn't felt comfortable letting her drive home in that state.

But what was just supposed to be Danny driving Sam home had turned into Danny sitting on Sam's couch with Sam curled on the carpet near his feet, light fingertips tracing the seam on Danny's jeans.

It's nearing midnight, which means that Danny should be heading home sometime soon, but the flickering light from the TV is casting eerie shadows over Sam's face, making her eyes too bright, her cheekbones too sharp, and Danny can't look away.

He's not sure when he'd started noticing things like Sam's cheekbones, but he suspects it might have been around the time he'd realized something hot and painful settled heavy in his gut when Sam came to practice in clothes that obviously weren't hers, hanging too big on her long, slender frame -- it didn't happen very often, but enough that he could think of more than one occasion -- and he'd had the sudden urge to trace the light freckles on Sam's collarbone with his tongue.

There had been a lot of really fucking long nights after that revelation, where practices were awkward the next day and Danny could barely look at Sam. Games weren't as bad because in full uniform, Sam didn't look like the total babe Danny knew she was, and he can pretend she really is just one of the guys like the ones he goes out and parties with until 2:00 AM and then always regrets the next morning.

(Although something tells him that even if Sam was a guy, she probably wouldn't go out, just like she doesn't go out now; after their first regular season win, the team'd had to practically drag Sam to the bar, where she'd sat in the corner and sipped her martini before she'd left after only an hour to "go home and sleep," which was kind of endearing, in a bizarre sort of way.)

Danny's shaken out of his thoughts by the sudden motion of Sam twisting, the velcro of her ankle boot caught on the fabric of the carpet, and she makes a soft, angry noise.

"Fucking boot," she mutters, fingers shaking when she reaches out to unhook the velcro, and both of those things -- the cursing and the shaking -- do weird things to Danny's chest, clenching and making it hard to breathe.

He's not an impulsive person by nature, but that apparently doesn't matter because he's an impulsive person now, pushing his hand deeper into Sam's curls just to give him something to hold onto when he breathes out a soft, "fuck, _Sam_ ," and then leans in to kiss her.

The angle is awkward and their noses bump and the kiss is not very good, until Sam laughs softly -- Danny can feel the soft rush of minty breath on his lips -- and shifts, pushing up onto her knees and curling her fingers around the back of Danny's neck to pull him down.

After that, it's really, really good, better than Danny thought it would be, although he doesn't know why he's surprised because Sam has always made everything better than Danny ever thought it would be.

They spend a few minutes lazily making out, a series of gentle kisses that go on until Danny's head is spinning and Sam's cheeks are flushed.

"So-" Danny starts because someone has to say something about this, but Sam shakes her head and then gingerly pushes herself up onto her feet so she can collapse onto the couch next to Danny, fingers carding absently through his dark hair.

"It can wait."

And yeah, actually, because Sam curls her fingers underneath Danny's jaw to tip his head up -- and he has to look up to kiss Sam even when they're sitting down, and he really thinks he should be more upset by that than he actually is -- and leans in for another kiss, it really can wait.


End file.
